


Justice

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Justice, Please don't read this if you can't handle rapists spouting shit, Triggers, but he's the bad guy here, i don't really hate adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: From the prompt: Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.“Who did this to you?”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 338





	Justice

Since I can't seem to work it out on the notes via html, [here](https://realrandomposts.tumblr.com/post/186928996948/realrandomposts-unabashedbookworm)'s the post where it's based on. 

~~~~

The blood trickling down the floor stopped Damian cold in his tracks. When he heard of Marinette being attacked, the first thought he did was to pray. He’s never had that urge before but he wanted to beg any god at all that his Marinette was safe.

He took a tentative step towards his angel and saw those bluebell eyes look at him. The red rim surrounding her sockets made it obvious that she’d been crying and if that fact didn’t feel like a punch to the gut for the Robin, the fear in her eyes did.

He rushed to her side this time, forgetting the fact that her parents are beside her. For the first time, he saw what she was wearing. Covered within the blanket were ripped clothes: the buttons of her shirt have been removed as if someone tried to tear it off, her bra was lopsided with red taints on her creamy skin, her skirt was obviously crumpled despite the fact that she tried to smooth it down with clenched hands, one of her shoes are missing and her stockings showed him bruises within his beloved’s thighs through the holes that were obviously torn off.

The blood in his veins turned from icy cold to boiling hot. Damian looked back to her face, wanting to see any other damage on her perfection. There was a bruise around her neck as if she was strangled, and his breath got caught for a moment.

When he finally looked into her eyes, Damian saw something that confused him. Not the fear, he got that she was scared, but the desperation. He tilted her face to get a better look at the evidence of the fight. Delicately thumbing away the streak of blood by her mouth, he opened his own to try to say something.

Nothing came out. His heart was still in a rage and he was sure his anger would seep through his voice if he tried to speak. He didn’t want his Marinette to get scared. Especially not of him when she was almost-

He won’t say it. He’s thankful his angel knew how to fight back.

Opting to hug the girl, he kissed the top of her forehead to calm both of them down. The Robin felt his princess cry and cling to him. It broke Damian’s heart. Soothing her back as she continued to sob, the former assassin looked at his own family, who cam with him, and made a silent statement with his eyes as he asked: “Who did this to her?”

~~

Two hours. That was how long it had been since Damian and his family arrived. Within those two hours, the Robin managed to move Marinette from the table to a bed and get her to fall asleep. She was still in his arms before he had to leave. Not for long, he just needed to do some unfinished business.

As he was about to move his angel’s head from his arm and sit up to stand from the couch, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. The Robin looked at his beau. “I won’t take long,” he promised as he caressed the bluenette’s face and kissed the top of her head.

Damian saw the hesitation in her eyes as she nodded solemnly. The grip on his shirt became tighter. “Be careful,” the whisper was soft, and her voice was still hoarse from all the crying.

The former assassin hugged her as he buried his face in her hair, “Always, my love. For you.”

He left one last kiss for her before he left for the night, vowing to come back to her before the sun comes up.

~~

“She asleep?” It was the voice of Jason Todd.

Damian didn’t have to acknowledge the question for the Red Hood to know the answer. The elder man nodded as they both rode their respective motorbikes and drove off to their destination: La Santé Prison.

The 8-minute drive was silent, and every second of it ate at Damian for being away from his beloved angel.

When they finally arrived at the rendezvous point, the Wayne heir didn’t bother to park properly, opting to leave the bike with a trained jump and neglecting to turn the engine off as it revved on the ground. Damian fixed the hoodie on his cape as he shot a propeller to the roof of the building they were behind of and lifted himself up to jump.

They had to reach the prison walls, not as the Wayne’s, but as the notorious Batfamily. And he will use that notoriety if he had to.

“Damian, slow down,” the Red Robin called from a few feet behind him. Damian decided to ignore.

“Damian, we get that you’re angry. We are, too.” Dick this time, jumping from building to building as he talked over their communication devices. Damian opted to ignore him, too.

“Damian,” the exasperated voice of Cassandra Cain called out, then he felt a hand on his shoulder on one of his landings.

If you made Damian choose between Fight or Flight, Damian ALWAYS chooses Fight. He’s not afraid of anyone and if his enemy does seem stronger than him after sparring, he will temporarily concede to make a plan. This time was no different. He held the arm of the person who held him and flipped them before maneuvering their arm around their back and pointing a stun gun at them.

It was Stephanie Brown. Damian let go.

“Damian, we get that you’re upset, but-”

The youngest bat snapped by then, “No you don’t!” His tone was higher than normal, and he didn’t understand why. He didn’t understand anything anymore. “You don’t get it. You don’t get anything!”

Damian felt bile come up to his throat before he forced it down. “Even I don’t get anything.”

“Damian,” the whisper from his father almost sounded like pity in the receiver’s ears.

“We weren’t the one attacked, we weren’t the one helpless, we were not the one fighting tooth and nail just to get away from the grasp of a rapist.” Damian felt his tears at the last word. “She was almost raped, father. Raped. And I couldn’t do anything about it. I was halfway across the goddamn world because of some mission that 2 or 3 of us could have handled. I wasn’t the one who pushed that monster away from her as he tried to rip her clothing and forced kisses on her sweet lips. I wasn’t the one who protected her from something that I promised to protect her from.” His knees weakened.

“What’s worse is that, I could’ve, Father. I could have protected her. I could have stayed in Paris, but I didn’t because I thought that finishing my mother off would finally give her, us, the peace from the constant taunting of the League. I could have been the one to be there for her and I wasn’t even here until hours after the fucking ordeal,” he didn’t know when, but he’s started sobbing, his nose runny from the heat of his tears. He was kneeling on the floor and his hands were clenched as his tears landed on whichever rooftop they were at.

“It wouldn’t have happened if I was here,” his voice was growing hoarse and he covered his eyes with one of his arms as he held kept punching the ground with his other. “This is all my fault.”

“No,” Babs said over the comms. She was in her own hotel room next door from where he left Marinette. “It’s not your fault Damian and Marinette will slap you if you keep blaming yourself.”

Damian scowled, “But-”

“But nothing. Listen Demon brat, when I got paralyzed by that clown I’ve heard a lot of people blame themselves. Dick, Bruce, my father, but it’s not any of their faults, alright? It was Joker’s and Joker’s alone.”

“But you’re not Marinette, She isn’t as strong as you.”

“You’re right, she’s far stronger. And if she heard you say that AND your long ass rant about blaming yourself, she’d deck you to oblivion, you’d be visiting your grandparents on the other side before you come back. Listen baby brat, none of this is your fault. I get it, you think so, and I won’t stop you from crying it out, but blaming yourself is an altogether different matter and if I hear you doing that to my favorite brother again, I’ll deck you too, you hear me?”

Damian processed the words. He wanted to believe the Oracle’s words. Heck, he’s begging himself to believe it at this point. And when the message sunk in, the doubts in Damian’s mind left and his lips turned into a smirk.

“Did you just admit that I’m your favorite?” he asked, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

Everyone called his name, in relief, simultaneously before Dick decided to chime in, “We’ve had sex Babs, I can’t believe I’m not your favorite.”

“Don’t make me embarrass you over the comms during a mission, Nightwing, you won’t like it.”

Everyone chuckled at the statement as they made their way to the prison where Adrien Agreste was.

~~

It took approximately 23 minutes for the BatFamily to arrive in the area of the prison where the famous Adrien Agreste was detained. Another 4 to get into the facility and 7 to find the model’s room. In this case, cell, but with how big and grandiose it looked from the peephole, it might as well be a hotel room.

Their plan was to have Bab’s over comms, as always, Steph, Cass, and Tim outside the facility, Jason, Dick and Kate clearing the area out and only Damian and his blood father to confront his beloved’s attacker.

After picking the lock successfully, Damian was the first to enter.

“Who’s there?” the voice of the famous, young model immediately made Damian’s blood boil. His heart pounded in his chest as his sight was darkening.

Damian felt his father’s hand on his shoulder and he slightly calmed down.

“Batman?” the blond asked.

This time, the youngest Wayne had the sense to check his surroundings. A king-sized bed covered in silk, a long couch, bean bags, a tv, there’s even a computer at the side. Their target was sitting on a chair by, what looks like, a study desk.

“This is some nice prison right here,” Damian couldn’t help but say.

“Robin?” the blonde inquired once more, this time his tone was one of incredulity.

Damian rolled his eyes, “Well he’s observant,” Jason voiced his thoughts over the comms. “At least he’s noticed you.”

“No need to be sarcastic, Hood.” Kate.

“What are you doing here?”

The Robin took a step forward at this point and grabbed the model by the collar. “What are you doing here?” Damian asks instead.

“I’ve been f-falsely accused,” the Agreste heir tried to get out as he struggled to get a grip on his collar go.

“Falsely accused?” Damian asked, anger seeping through his voice. He slammed the other boy to the ground and felt him gasp for air. The Robin straddled the former Parisian hero as he pulled out a shuriken from his belt and stabbed the ground near the blond boy’s cheek. A cut formed on the face of the Agreste boy as blood spilled out.

“You defiled a young woman who did nothing wrong to you.”

“Marinette put you up to this? I can’t believe she would lie like that.”

Damian growled. “Lie?” removing his grip, the future Batman strangled him. “Lie?” he repeated.

The prisoner gasped for breath as he held the wrist of Damian’s arm in an attempt to be let go. “Let me go,” he choked out.

“Robin!” the shout from his father made Damian loosen his grip and move away entirely.

Damian was thankful, if not a tad bit disappointed. The reason his father was there was to stop him from ultimately killing the other boy because, despite the fact that it would satisfy him, his angel wouldn’t like anyone to die. She believed in having people be punished in a lawful way. If it meant satisfying the love of his life’s desires, he’d gladly change his own morals.

After a few seconds of being let go, Adrien coughed up and held his bloody cheek. “She liked it,” the Parisian model whispered. Damian saw red, his assassin side, the one trained by Ra’s al Ghul and defeated Talia al Ghul in fair combat at age 10, trying to take over. “She liked every second of it. She was even moaning my name. Did Marinette not tell you that?”

Damian growled and attempted to lounge at the man before he was held back. “Don’t ever speak her name again. Don’t talk to her, don’t touch her, don’t even dream to breathe near her. Let me go!”

His view of the blond was suddenly covered by the cape of his father’s costume.”Let him out.”

That’s the only time Damian realized that the one holding him was Dick and Kate. “No, let me go! Father!”

Damian struggled from the hands of the 2 older members of their family. “I need to be there!” he shouts.

Jason stood by the door as he opened it to let the three out. The door was ajar as they held Damian down. “I have to-”

“Just listen,” the Robin was cut off by Kate.

“Adrien Agreste, the threat you have made to an innocent young woman has come to light to us, and we have decided to give retribution.”

“I told you, she liked it.”

“Shut up, young man. I am not finished talking.”

There was a moment of silence before a continuation.

“During the trial happening next week, you will admit to your crimes and not even attempt to look in her direction. If you do, I will know and we’ll be back for you. And this time, I cannot guarantee myself or anyone in my family from stopping Robin to kill you.

“If you lie just one bit and deny what really happened, I will still know and this time I will be the one to kill you without giving my own partner a slice and you wouldn’t want that.” The stress on the word ‘I’ resounded on their earpieces. “Do you understand?”

“I won’t lose in court. I have my father’s help,” the model tried to gain face.

“Your father, Gabriel Agreste, has disowned you just an hour ago. You have no backing.”

Damian wished he could see the pathetic face of the young Agreste at those words. He did hear his desperate voice though, “What?”

“That’s right, in fact, your father has offered Miss Dupain-Cheng a lawyer. You might know him, he is your cousin after all. Mister Felix Agreste.”

“No.”

“If you don’t believe me, just wait until tomorrow. They should transfer you to a regular cell by then since you’re father refuses to pay for this one.”

“No, you’re lying!”

“Am I?”

The last words were mentioned and Damian saw his father leave the cell room not long after

~~

They left the facility, where they confronted the young Agreste of his crimes, as quietly as they could, which for the BatFam, wasn’t quiet at all. The knocked-out guards were left in various areas of the place. The security room personnel have been knocked out. And the guards outside were distracted by various sounds coming from multiple areas of the facility.

When they finally got out of the area, the travel back to their rendezvous point was silent.

“Is everyone alright?” Bruce finally asked when they arrived to where their vehicles were.

They all did a mental headcount before realizing that they were missing someone.

“Damian’s gone,” multiple voices chimed at once.

Babs interrupted at this point knowing that her family might be thinking that Damian stayed at the facility to finish his girlfriend’s oppressor.”Don’t worry, I have his GPS. He’s on his way home.”

The sighs of relief were loud before Jason asked, “Who’s bringing his bike back?”

“Put it in my truck,” Cass volunteered and they all helped out before separating ways to avoid attention.

Damian, in the meantime, couldn’t wait to get back to his lover. The night was still young, and he’s going back sooner than he expected, but he felt like it wasn’t soon enough.

When he arrived at their hotel room balcony he unlocked the window, he lightly knocked thrice and his pet cat, Alfred, appeared to unlock the window from the inside.

“Thank you, Alfred.” He smiled at the cat as he petted it.

Removing his mask and his cape he rushed to the sofa where his beloved was sleeping and there he saw her. Awake and looking solemn. Her sadness only making her prettier. Her eyes were still bloodshot and her lips were still red from biting, but despite the imperfection, all Damian can see is the goddess Aphrodite. A personification of his desires.

The bluenette looked up and held his gaze. “Damian,” she whispered.

“My love,” he called back, and as if on cue, they both moved forward and went for a hug. They fell on the ground at the sudden impact, but Damian couldn’t seem to care.

“Marinette,” he whispered in her neck and the girl sobbed.

“Thank god, you’re back. I was so worried.” She admitted.

“For you, my dearest, I’ll always come back,” he cupped her face. “You are my home after all.”

They both smiled as Damian kissed her lips as an assurance and to rid her lips of any taints a previous black cat has provided.

**Author's Note:**

> Made a slight edit to edit out Jason's name on one of the banters and change it with his vigilante name.


End file.
